America Invades Hogwarts
by XxUndomielxX
Summary: Cara and Jess are two normal American girls, or so they thought. They find out they have been accepted into Hogwarts. But will their cocky, obnoxious, and hyperactive behavior get them into trouble? R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters such as Harry, Draco, and so on or any of the places you recognize from the books/movies like Hogwarts or anything else you recognize from the books/movies. Obviously, anything that you recognize like Sum 41, I do not own. Swansea, Massachusetts is a real place and Cara and Jess are my OC's along with anyone else you don't recognize. However, feel free to use any of my O/C 's or whatever. This is my first fic so please bare with me. I am planning on running this story all the way to the 7th year. Thank You.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Friday night in Swansea, Massachusetts was dull as hell as usual. Cara and Jessica, long time friends, were at the mall as usual with their friends sitting in the food court, trying to avoid the rent-a-cop security guards. But unfortunately, the short fat bitch cop caught up with them and told them to "go for a walk," and that once again "this was their last warning." Jess groaned and Cara rolled her eyes. They and their two friends Alex and Erica followed them as they proceeded to walk towards the record store. "Ugh I'm so sick of this shit!" Cara exclaimed, purposely saying it loud enough for the butch security guard to hear her. Jess, Erica and Alex all giggled at that.  
  
"God, I'm sick of this small town crap!" Jess shouted, after saying goodbye to Erica and Alex. "Yeah no shit, right?" Cara said. "Nothing ever happens here." Cara's mom picked them up, with a strange look on her face. Cara looked at her questionably, and asked "Something up?" Her mom sighed and said, "Well actually, yes. You see, umm... God I don't know how to say this! So I'll just say it. Ugh... You two are witches!" The girls glanced at each other and burst out laughing. "Uhh... M-mom, have you been drinking?" she said in between laughs. "No I'm serious. "She handed them each a letter.  
  
Suddenly the laughter stopped. By this time, they were parked in Cara's driveway. Jess was staying there while her parents were out of town. "Jess I've already spoken to your parents about this. It's kind of ironic how you both turned out to be witches, being best friends and all, but it's true, all of it." "Hogwarts? What the hell is Hogwarts?" Cara asked. "It's a school for wizards and witches. You learn magic and how to fly and lots of other great stuff, and it's in England." Cara's mother replied. "This is crazy," Jess said. "OKAY. So let's just say we are witches and we have been accepted to this school in England. First of all you'd never let me go and second, Jess' parents wouldn't know where the hell she was." Cara said. "Well, as I said, I've talked to her parents. They were actually very pleased to have a witch in the family and decided that it is her decision. And your father and I have decided the same for you. It's a boarding school, and we wouldn't be seeing you for the holidays, but you'll come home next summer. The choice is yours." The girls looked at each other with mischievous smiles. They knew what each other were thinking.  
  
They were not going to pass up the opportunity to get out of this bore war of a town. They started school in two weeks, but would have to leave next Tuesday because they would need to get supplies and of course they would have to take the long plane ride there. They spent the next week hanging around with their friends. Jessica's parents returned the day before they left for England, so she went home. That day dragged on because the girls were so anxious to leave, not that they wanted to leave their friends and family, but they just hated Swansea soo much! There was never anything new to do there and the same people were always around. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Oh my God Cara! I can't believe this is happening! What are we supposed to do when we get there? Ahhh! I just realized that maybe if we go to the right places, we could meet Orlando Bloom and Dominic Monaghan!!!" Jess said excitedly. "Heh.. yeah like that would ever happen. Besides, I don't think they'd be interested in two 13 year olds." Cara said smiling, although she had thought the same thing earlier. "So, where are we supposed to go when we get there?" Jess asked as they sat in their crammed airplane seats. "The letter said that a man named Hagrid would help us around, take us to buy special wizard stuff and shit like that. I guess we'll just have to look for him standing there with a sign or something." Cara answered. "Jess shrugged and put her walkman on. Cara could hear the faint sounds of Sum 41 as Jess seemed to instantly fall asleep. She looked out the window and slipped her headphones over her head soon after Jess had fallen sound asleep. Cara leaned back and listened to the soothing sound of Kurt Cobain's voice on her own CD player. After that she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Jess awoke to the bumpy landing of the plane. They were there. She looked at Cara and started to shake her hastily. "What!?" Cara said, annoyance in her voice. "We're here!" Jess exclaimed. Cara put her walkman in her carry on and glanced out the window. She beamed with excitement. This was so new and exhilarating. Jess was bouncing up and down in her seat. She was always like this hyper and happy. She was thrilled to be in England and she was glad Cara came as well. They were as close as sisters, or maybe closer. They were best friends and had no secrets. "Dude we are soo fuckin' lucky!" Cara said. And with that, they got off the plane and went to retrieve their luggage.  
  
Just then, they noticed a very tall, hairy man walking towards them. He wasn't just tall, he was practically a giant! The girls stared at him, mouths open. "Ms. Jessica Greene, Ms. Cara Copeland?" he asked looking directing the question of identity towards the two of them. They both nodded. The man smiled and said" No need ter be frightened dears. I'm Rubeus Hagrid. Dumbledore sent me to fetch yer two." Cara grinned and replied, "I'm Cara and this is Jess." She nudged Jess as she noticed she was still staring in awe or Hagrid's height. "Right then," Hagrid said motioning for them to follow him, "Off to Diagon Alley to get yer some school supplies." The two girls looked at each other, shrugged and followed Hagrid into a busy plaza.  
  
They walked into a place called the Leaky Cauldron. "Afternoon," Hagrid said smiling at the barkeep as the three made their way through the pub and outside into an alley. Hagrid tapped the wall with the umbrella he was holding in a certain pattern, and the brick wall parted to reveal a crowded marketplace. "Welcome to Diagon Alley," Hagrid announced. The two girls were in complete shock. The fact that magic actually existed hadn't really hit them until now. "How the hell did you do that?" Jess asked, looking back at Hagrid. "Magic o' course," he said.  
  
"Damn," Cara said looking at all the shops. There were wand shops and robe shops and other strange things she had never even dreamed of seeing. "Umm Hagrid, how are we supposed to pay for all this stuff?" Jess asked as he handed each girl a list of supplies they would need to buy. "Ah," he said, "not to worry, yer parents have sorted that out. They exchanged some of yer' American money fer some galleons. You two wait on these steps and I'll be right back," he said and walked into Gringott's Bank.  
  
Jess smirked at Cara and she returned the sneaky grin. They waited until they were sure Hagrid was in the bank and hurried into a nearby candy shop they had spied from the steps of the bank. There was a lot of candy they had never heard of before, and the candy that they knew, such as Snickers and Skittles, were nowhere to be seen. "What is all this crap?" Cara said, "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?" she said. "Hello there. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and notice that you aren't from around here. My name is Hermione Granger!" a brown-haired girl said to them excitedly sticking her hand out for them to shake. Cara smiled and said, "I'm Cara, and this is Jess," but instead of shaking Hermione's hand like the bushy- haired girl had expected, Cara high- fived her instead. The girl looked at Jess and then at Cara and quirked an eyebrow, but then smiled again. "From the States are you? Will you be attending Hogwarts?" she asked. "Yeah," said Jess. "Great! I hope you get into Gryffindor!" Hermione said. "Huh? Gryffindor? What are you talking about?" Jess said, and glanced at Cara, but Cara responded with a shrug. "It's the house you will be staying in. Sort of a family. There are four different houses: Gryffindor, that's the house I'm in, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and ughh... Slytherin." Hermionie's face changed from bright and chipper to angry as she told Cara and Jess about Slytherin. "Trust me, you do not want to get into that house. It's bad news. But of course, if you do, I'll still be your friend," she said smiling once again. "Well, I have to be going now. Nice meeting you. Look for me on the train." Hermione bellowed as she walked out of the candy store.  
  
"Shit!" Cara said as she noticed Hagrid looking around outside the candy shop. He had a panicky look on his face. "Oh man, we've only been in England for two hours, and we're in trouble already!" Jess groaned as she and Cara walked out of the store up to Hagrid. "Ay you girls nearly gave me a 'eart attack!" Hagrid said, a relived look on his face when he saw Jess and Cara walk up to him. "Sorry, we were just curious," Jess replied. "It's alright," he responded, "Can't blame yer' fer bein' curious. Well come along then. We got to get yer' some books." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Hagrid led the two girls to a bookstore called Flourish and Blotts. "You two go in ther' and look around for the books on the list. I'll go get yer' brooms across the road," Hagrid said as he turned to walk away, but then he turned around again to face the girls and said, "and please stay 'ere. If I lose you two, Dumbledore'll 'ave my 'ead. Oh, and behave yer'selves please," and he smiled and walked away. The girls looked at the bookstore, with boredom in their eyes, but walked in anyway because although they were tempted to run off, they didn't want to get Hagrid into any trouble.  
  
They noticed a table set up and many screaming fan girls crowded around it. They were hoping it would be a hot celebrity, but were saddened when they noticed the flyer on the wall that read 'Gilderoy Lockhart- Signing copies of his best selling book Magical Me today only!!!' They were shocked to see the photograph of Lockhart on the flyer smile and wave at them. "This is fucking crazy!" Cara said as a platinum blonde haired boy pushed by her. "Why don't you watch where you're going asshole!" she yelled. The boy stopped dead in his tracks and faced Cara. She couldn't help but notice how incredibly hot he was. He got right in her face and said, "Who the bloody hell do you think you are?" his brow furrowed. "Who do I think I am?! You're the one who pushed passed me all pissy and practically knocked me over!" she replied. The boy backed up, smirked and said, "Why don't you go back home you filthy American." and with that, walked out of the shop. Cara went to go after him, but Jess grabbed her arm and said, "Just let it go."  
  
"Jess, Cara!" They turned to see Hermione standing behind them with two boys and a girl. "That was bloody brilliant!" one of the boys said. He had flaming red hair. "No one's ever talked to Malfoy like that, especially not a girl." the other boy said. He had black messy hair and glasses. The girls also noticed a strangely shaped scar on his forehead. "Thanks," Cara said, "but he got the last laugh. I would've gone after him and kicked his ass if someone hadn't stopped me," she said glaring at Jess. Jess rolled her eyes. She knew that Cara could have easily overpowered her and caught up with the boy if she really intended to beat him up. Cara was a tough girl. She didn't show her emotions very much. Jess had known her since kindergarden and had still only seen her cry once or twice in her whole life. It's like she only had two modes; happy and pissed. Luckily, she usually only got mad when someone got in her face or dissed her friends.  
  
Hermione then introduced everyone. The boy with the red hair was named Ron Weasly, and the girl was his sister. Her name was Ginny. The black haired boy's name was Harry. Ron and Harry were the same age as Cara, Jess and Hermione. Ginny was a year younger. They helped Cara and Jess find the books they needed. Then they went to the cash register and the clerk said, "120 gallions please." The girls looked at the handful of money they had in their hands. Just then a plump red-haired woman came over to them and said, "Here let me help you dears." She gave the clerk the right amount of money and smiled at the two girls. She had a pleasant look about her. The girls liked her instantly. "Hi Mum," Ginny said. "This is Cara and Jess. They're American and they're going to Hogwarts with us, " Ron explained. "Americans? Well how exciting. You'd better not tell your father Ronald, or he'll be swarming them with questions," she replied still smiling. "Nice to meet you," Jess said. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but we must be going now," Mrs. Weasly said. Hermione, Cara, and Jess said goodbye to them and then Cara asked, "Umm Hermione, who was that boy I got into an argument with earlier?" Hermione frowned and said, "That was Draco Malfoy. He thinks he runs Hogwarts and the rest of the world. He is in Slytherin." Cara nodded her head. "I see," she replied. "And who is Gild-er-oy Lockhart?" Jess asked. Hermione perked up when she heard this. "He is the most amazing man in the world. He will be our defense against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts." She sighed.  
  
All of a sudden she yelled, "Hagrid!" The girls turned around to see Hagrid in the window waving at them. He had two brooms in his abnormally large hand. The three girls ran out of the bookshop and Hermione embraced Hagrid in a hug. "'Ello Hermione," Hagrid said. "I see you've met yer' two new classmates, eh?" Hermione said, "Yes they're wonderful!" The four of them talked for a while and then Hermione said, "Well, I must be going. It's getting late and my parents will want to be getting home. I'll see you on the train." Cara, Jess and Hagrid bid farewell to Hermione as she disappeared back into the bookshop.  
  
"Alright then. We still need to get yer' fitted fer robes, and buy wands cauldrons, owls, and either a cat, toad, or a rat." They went off and got their robes, wands and cauldrons. They each got and owl and a cat. Cara named her silver owl Arwen, after the Evish princess in her favorite movie 'The Lord of the Rings' and the black kitten she bought Salem. It seemed fitting, her being a witch and all. Jess named the white owl she purchased Luna and the ginger kitten she got Sheeba. "Well, I think it's time we check into the Inn and get some rest. You girls can come back 'ere tomorrow and wander round." He led them to a small Inn and the girls collapsed on their beds and instantly fell asleep.  
  
It was Thursday morning. The girls went on the train to Hogwarts tomorrow morning. But first they w anted to explore Diagon Alley some more. They walked around there for the rest of the day, bought a few things, and ate a lot. Everything was so different here. They also saw Draco again. He was sitting on a bench with two guys that looked like bodyguards. He glared at the two girls and then whispered something to his two companions. They all started snickering and Cara clenched her fists. Jess saw this and said, "Calm down. He's a jerk; just ignore him." Cara sighed and flipped off the boys. Draco looked at her, shocked. She gave him a phony smile and muttered, "Dick." Jess giggled and said, "Too bad he's such a jackass. He's pretty hot." "Yeah I noticed that too," Cara replied, "But he's a prick." It was late so the girls headed back to the Inn to find Hagrid. He greeted them warmly and said, "Off ter' bed with yer' now. Tomorrow's gonna' be a busy day." The girls said goodnight to him and went upstairs to the room they were sharing. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The three of them arrived at King Cross station at 10 o'clock the next morning. Hagrid said, "Well girls, this is where I'll be leavin' yer'," Hagrid says. "I'll see yer' at the school later ter'day." He handed them each a ticket and took off just like that. The girls put their luggage on carts and looked at their tickets. "Platform 9 ¾'s?" Cara said questioning the accuracy of their tickets. "Well, it must be here somewhere," Jess said. They walked over to platform 9, then they moved down a bit and they saw platform 10. "What the fuck!" Jess said. "There is no platform 9 ¾'s. This is retarded!" "Need help?" a good- looking boy with a thick Irish accent asked from behind them. The two girls almost melted. "I notice you two have Hogwarts express tickets. You must be new since I've never seen either of you before. My name is Oliver Wood, but everyone just calls me Wood." He flashed them a toothy smile and Jess had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from squealing. "Hi," Cara replied. "I'm Cara and this is Jess." "H-hi," Jess said blushing a pale shade of red. "Americans, eh?" Wood asked. The girls nodded. "Umm... I don't want to sound dumb or anything, but where the hell is platform 9 ¾'s?" Jess asked. Wood smiled again and said, "Oh, well you see, you have to run through this wall right here."  
  
Cara rolled her eyes. "You're kidding right?" Wood replied, "No. It's the honest truth." "Ugh this is ridiculous! She walked over to a nearby conductor, leaving Wood and Jess watching her, and asked, "Excuse me sir, but could you please tell me where platform 9 ¾'s is?" He rolled his eyes and said, "There isn't one. Smart mouth tourists, always trying to cause trouble..." he muttered as he walked away. Cara walked back over to Wood and Jess. "No use askin' muggles. They don't know it exists." Wood said when Cara returned. "I'll run through the barrier first if you don't believe me. Just follow me." He said, starting to run towards the wall. "Wait! What's a muggle?" Jess asked, but it was too late. He had disappeared through the barrier already.  
  
The two girls stood there, mouths wide open. When they finally snapped out of it, Jess looked at Cara and said, "It's worth a try." Both girls ran towards the wall and went right through. They stood in front of a crimson and black train, with the words 'Hogwarts Express' written on it. "Last call for luggage!" they heard a voice holler. They brought their trunks to the man that yelled and boarded the train. They just made it. It was almost 11:00 and the train left at exactly 11. They found an empty compartment and settled in it. The train started to move and the snack tray came around. The girls bought some candy and talked about nothing particular for about 20 minutes before the compartment door burst open. It was Hermione. "I've been looking everywhere for you two!" she exclaimed. "Have you seen Harry or Ron around?" The girls shook their heads no and Hermione settled herself in with them. "Hmmm... I hope they didn't miss the train," Hermione said. The girls talked and laughed for about and hour.  
  
Just then the compartment door swung open. "Well, if it isn't the Mudblood and the two filthy Americans." It was Draco. "Shove off Malfoy," Hermione muttered, trying to control her temper. Unfortunately, Cara didn't have that kind of self- control. She stood up walking towards Draco. "Get bent prick!" she said, getting in his face this time. "You know, I hear you American girls are pretty wild. Fancy a go?" he said, a cocky grin on his face. That was it! She was pissed. Cara raised one of her fists, with intention to punch Draco, right in the face, but Hermione and Jess grabbed her arms, and pulled her back. However, she did not go without a fight, trying to wriggle out of their grasp. Draco stood there laughing. "You'd better get lost Malfoy, before they let 'er go and she kicks your face in." It was Wood that said this. He had only been a few compartments away and had heard Cara yell at Draco. Draco looked at Wood and gave him a dirty look, but walked off none the less, muttering, "Stupid Gryffindor..."  
  
Hermione thanked Wood and she and Jess let Cara go. "Are you insane! We haven't even gotten to school yet, and you're already getting into trouble!" Hermione exclaimed. Cara groaned. "I know," she said, "he just really pushed my buttons." Hermione smiled, "I almost wished you had punched him though. That would've been beyond funny." They all laughed, including Wood, who had sat himself down next to Jess. Cara noticed how Jess would glance over at Wood every once in awhile, lust in her eyes. She smiled at this. Suddenly, Jess spoke up. "Err, Hermione, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is a mudblood?" Hermione looked down at the floor. "It's a nasty name for someone with muggle parents," Wood said, noticing that Hermione obviously didn't want to explain. She looked up at him with an expression that said 'Thank you.' "Oh," Jess said, "Umm, what's a muggle?" She said. Both Cara and she had confused looks on their face. "It's a non-magic person," Wood explained.  
  
"Sooo..." Cara said, trying to break the silence, "How exactly do we get placed into these umm houses?" Hermione perked up. She loved explaining things like this. "Well, you see, there's this thing called the sorting hat. They put it on your head and it reads your thoughts. Then it places you in a certain house." she said. "You'll probably be sorted with all the first years," Wood chimed in, glancing around the compartment, his eyes stopping on Jess. She noticed this and looked back at him. They both blushed and quickly looked away. The four continued talking for about three more hours. Wood glanced out the window and said, "We'll be there soon. Better go change into my uniform." He left the compartment, but not after taking one last glace at Jess. This time Hermione and Cara saw it and as soon as the door shut, they started to laugh uncontrollably, as Jess' face turned beet red. "Shut up you guys!" she said. The girls changed into their uniforms and soon after, the train came to a stop. They had arrived. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Hermione stood up and Jess and Cara followed her lead. They filed out of the compartment. "That one's a crazy bitch," Cara heard someone say. They were quite a distance in back of her, but she knew who it was; Draco. She took a deep breath, and just followed Jess, who was following Hermione off the train.  
  
Hagrid greeted them. "'Ello girls," he said. "Get into one of those boats over there." he said and pointed to a bunch of boats. "Oh great, boats!" Cara said. "Oh come on! There aren't any sharks in this water," Jess said. "Shut up! How would you know?" Cara snapped back at her. Hermione giggled at this and the three girls piled into a nearby boat. The boats were soon quite far away from the land. Cara shifted nervously, peering over the edge of the boat every once in awhile. Jess looked at her and then at Hermione, who looked back. Jess rolled her eyes and motioned for Hermione to look at Cara. Hermione did so and giggled. Cara's eyes shot up from their gaze on the water and focused on Hermione giggling. "What?" Cara asked, confused. Hermione smiled and shook her head. "Nothing," she said. Cara shifted her eyes from Hermione to Jess and back again. Then her attention turned back to the water.  
  
Jess sighed and turned around to see if maybe Wood was somewhere in the back of the boat. She didn't see Wood, but she noticed a certain blonde glaring at the back of Cara's head. He broke his glare as he noticed Jess staring at him, hatred in her eyes. He sneered and pegged a finger at her, and his attention went back to Cara. He sat there, glaring at her, but whenever she looked into the water, he gave her a look like 'What the hell are you looking for?' She scoffed and turned back around. She had a lot more self- control then Cara. She was also hoping that Cara wouldn't turn around and see Draco.  
  
Soon a large castle came into clear view. It was gigantic! Cara and Jess were in awe of its size. "It's like Theoden's castle in Rohan," Cara said to Jess. Jess laughed. Cara was so obsessed with the Lord of the Rings. Jess loved it too. She didn't know how either of them would survive without their precious DVD's. The boats pulled up onto the land and the children all piled out of them. "First years 'ere!" Hagrid was shouting. "Hermione, should we go with the first years or you?" Jess asked her. "Neither, you will come with me," a woman in green robes said to them. She smiled and said, "I am Professor McGonagall. Professor Dumbledore would like to talk to you two before the ceremony. Follow me." The girls waved goodbye to Hermione and followed McGonegall. Jess looked around and saw Wood! He flashed a brilliant smile and blushed a bit. She returned the smile and kept on following the Professor.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I would like to introduce you to Ms. Jessica Greene and Ms. Cara Copeland." Mcgonagall said. A man with a long white beard and half-moon glasses stepped out in front of them. He smiled and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts! I trust you two have kept out of trouble on your journey here?" he said, almost as if he knew that Cara had almost punched Draco's lights out. The girls nodded yes, and he looked at them, still as if he knew. "I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well, I must be going to the ceremony. You will be sorted before the first years, however, you are second years. You will need to be taught the basics to catch up with the other students in your grade, and you will have to take flying as an elective. But within a week, you should be alright." He smiled and signaled for McGonegall to lead them to the Great Hall.  
  
They were brought into the Great Hall after everyone else had already been seated. To their surprise, Dumbledore was already up on the platform at the head of the room. He smiled and said, "I believe we have two exchange students. All the way from America. They will be sorted into their houses first." McGonagall stood at the platform and said, "Cara Copeland." Cara made her way to the stool on the platform and sat down. McGonegall placed a ruddy looking hat on her head. "Hmm... an American... I see. You have quite an attitude... brave though... yes very brave... but such a temper... hmm... I think SLYTHERIN!" Cara was still in shock that the hat was talking to her. She took a quick breath and smiled as she saw the Slytherin table stand up in applause. She walked over to the table and sat down. She turned and looked at Hermione, who was now sitting with Ron and Harry. They all had a disappointed look on their faces. She sighed and shrugged. But then Hermione smiled and so did Harry and Ron. She noticed a pair of gray eyes glaring at her from across the table. It was none other than The Great Draco Malfoy. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the platform.  
  
"Next, Ms. Jessica Greene," Mcgonagall called out. "Please, its Jess," Jess said. This raised the professor's eyebrows, but she just ignored it and placed the hat on Jess' head. "Another American!" the hat said," Great ambition... not afraid to speak your mind... this is easy... SLYTHERIN!" the hat bellowed. Jess grinned and ran over to the Slytherin table, taking the seat next to Cara. "Sweet... same house," Jess said and smiled. They then noticed Draco, with a surprised look on his face. He couldn't believe that these two Americans had the heart of a Slytherin. But he just shrugged it off. It's not like he had to talk to them. Then he saw Pansy Parkinson.  
  
He groaned as she switched seats with one of the people sitting next to him after the sorting was over and the feast had begun. "Hey Draco," she said, "Didja miss me?" He just rolled his eyes and put his head down on the table, hoping she'd get the hint, not like she ever did though. She turned her attention to Jess and Cara, who were snickering at Draco's reaction to her. They couldn't help it. They didn't like Draco, but God! When this girl spoke, everyone in the room got a little dumber. Pansy scoffed at them and said in a cocky tone, "What's so funny?" "Oh, shut up Pansy!" Draco said, in the most aggravated voice ever. She giggled, and snorted, "Oh Draco, you're so silly!". When Pansy snorted, Cara and Jess went into a fit of laughter. Pansy, being as dumb as she was, didn't get why they were laughing, so she started laughing also. This made Cara and Jess laugh even harder. Even Draco started to laugh. "That was so funny ," Pansy said, after everyone had calmed down. Cara, Jess and Draco all just sat there and stared at her. She sat and smiled at them, still oblivious to everything that was going on. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
After the feast, which consisted of a lot of questions like, "So what are the States like," and many introductions, the prefect led everyone to the Slytherin common room. A tall pale man with black hair stood waiting there for everyone to come in. He had been sitting at the high table during the feast with all the other teachers. "I am Professor Snape," the man said. "I am the potions teacher here at Hogwarts, and this is my house. I expect that you will all behave yourselves and earn points so Slytherin will win the House Cup this year. If you cause any trouble, you will be punished," and as he said this, he glanced at Jess and Cara, giving them an,' I have my eye on you' look. Cara looked back at him, and quirked an eyebrow and Jess gave him a 'Who, us?' look. "You have the rest of the day to yourselves. I will be in my office if there are any problems." Snape said, and with that, left the common room.  
  
The prefect spoke up again. "The girls dormitories are to the right, and the boys are to the left. Four to a room." Jess and Cara managed to get a room together at the end of the hallway with two other girls named Krysta and Blair. They were surprised to see all their things already in their rooms. "Shibby," Jess said, as she sat on her bed and started to bounce up and down, testing it out. Krysta and Blair then said they'd see them around and made their way to the common room. Cara smiled and started rummaging through her things. The two girls changed out of their uniforms into regular clothes. Cara put on a black corset top and a pair of really baggy black cargo jeans with bondage chains criss-crossing in the back. She looked in the mirror and tied her hair into two pigtails. Her hair was wavy, light brown, and sun-bleached. It fell halfway down her back. She left the two cherry red streaks she had dyed, hanging in her face. She proceeded to clip a pair of metal handcuffs to the belt loops on her pants.  
  
Jess had changed into a hot pink tank top that said 'I partied with Ashton' in messy black letters. She slipped on a pair of black flares and took her shoulder- length blonde hair out of the ponytail she had previously had it in. Cara looked up at her and said, "Hey Jess." Jess looked at her. Cara pulled out a small stereo from her bag, and her 'Take a Look in the Mirror' KoRn cd. Jess looked around and said, "There aren't any outlets." Cara just smiled and pulled a case of batteries from her bag. She shoved them in the battery slots in the back of the stereo. It wasn't a huge system or anything, but it still went really loud. "I brought it 'cause my mom told me the outlets were different here, and I really didn't feel like paying a shitload of money for a new one, and by the looks of it, this place doesn't even know stereos exist," She slipped the cd in the player and put the volume up as loud as it could go.  
  
The stereo was small, but what a noise it produced. Many of the Slytherins were in the common room, including Draco and Pansy, when they felt the floor vibrating from the heavy base, of course, none of them knew what this was. "What is that?!" a boy named Brad said. "It's coming from our room," Krysta said. Draco, Pansy and a few other Slytherins followed Krysta and Blair to their room. They cracked the door open slightly, and everyone glanced into the room. Cara and Jess were jumping around on their beds, screaming, "Ya'll wanna single say Fuck That! Fuck That! Fuck That!!!" However, you could barely hear them over the noise of the stereo. Draco pushed the door open, causing it to slam against the wall, in order to get their attention. He smiled as he saw the two girls whip their heads around and scream. Cara jumped off the bed, turned off the stereo, and said "Oh my God! You scared the shit out of me!"  
  
The girls had only been at Hogwarts for a short while, and had already caused the other students to crowd around them, asking them questions like, "What was that?" Just then Pansy noticed Draco looking at the girls, as they showed some of their fellow Slytherins the wonder of the stereo. Evidently, most Slytherins had barely ever come into contact with muggles and muggle items. Pansy saw that Draco was looking at these two girls, like he was interested in what they were saying, and instantly became jealous. "So, is it true what they say? You know, that all American girls are sluts?" Pansy asked, placing her hand on her jutted hip. She knew what she had done. She had intended to make them mad. And it worked.  
  
"What did you say!?" Cara said, fury in her voice. "You heard me," Pansy shot back. "Cara!" Jess yelled. But it was too late. Cara had already walked up to Pansy and decked her in the face, giving her a bloody nose. Pansy grabbed her face and hollered in pain. "Fight!" someone yelled. Cara then pounced on Pansy, knocking them both to the ground. Jess, Draco, and many others crowded around, laughing, and cheering. Some cheered for Pansy, and some for Cara, but Pansy had no chance. By this time, many of the other Slytherins that had been in the common room and their dorms had come to see what all the commotion was about. Cara pinned Pansy to the ground, and straddling her stomach, punched her twice more. Draco noticed Snape had been retrieved by one of the students, and he and his henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle, pulled Cara off Pansy, trying to keep on Snape's good side.  
  
"Will someone please escort Ms. Parkinson to the hospital wing!" Snape bellowed, looking at he bloody face of Pansy. One of her friends helped her up and said, "That girl's crazy professor," and walked Pansy out of the room. "Yes well I'm sure Ms. Copeland did not just decide to attack Ms. Parkinson without being provoked," Snape called after them. Many of the students had went back to the common room after Snape had arrived and when they say Pansy, started to snicker and whisper "Please come with me," Snape said sternly glaring at Cara. She sighed and followed him. Cara glanced back at Jess, Krysta, Blair, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle who were now the only people left in the room. To their surprise, she was smiling. She was proud of what she'd done. Besides, the bitch deserved it! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Miss Copeland, I am very disappointed in you." Snape said, as he led her to his office. "I am sorry to say that I will have to take 50 points from Slytherin. Four hours! Four hours you have been here at Hogwarts, and you have already made an enemy and given her a beating. Would you care to tell me what Ms. Parkinson did to make you so angry?" Cara groaned and said, "She called me a slut! And Jess too. Well she didn't exactly call us sluts, but she directed it at us! She was purposely trying to piss me off!" "I will ask you to please watch your language in my presence. Now seeing as you have to play catch up for the next few months, I won't assign you detention. But if you cause any more problems like this, I will have to talk to Dumbledore about expelling you. "Snape said. "What? Expelling me!" Cara exclaimed. "You are excused," Snape said and Cara made her way out of his office mumbling profanities.  
  
As she made her way back to the common room, her homesickness started to kick in. It was ridiculous! Expelling her. It was only one fight. She had had worse battle wounds from wrestling around with her friends than Pansy had. At her old school, they suspended you for three days if you got in a fight. But here they expel you if you get into fights. She almost wished she were back in Swansea. Now she had to watch herself for the rest of the year and try to control her temper, which she knew wasn't going to be easy. She knew Pansy would try to provoke her again. She'd find out that Cara would get expelled if she got into any more trouble, and purposely piss her off. Cara cringed at the idea of letting Pansy taunt and tease her, and she just had to stand there and take it.  
  
When she walked into the common room, many of the Slytherin students were sitting there, anxiously awaiting her return to find out her punishment. "What happened?" Krysta asked. "Well, Snape said that he wasn't gonna give me detention because I have to catch up on a whole bunch of stuff." she replied. "You' re so lucky! You got off so easy!" Blair said. "Uhh... yeah." Cara lied. She'd decided not to tell them about the fact that if she stepped out of line again, she'd be expelled. She knew that one thing was definitely the same at every school, the fact that rumors spread like the plague. She figured maybe this way, Pansy wouldn't find out, and wouldn't try to get her expelled. 'This worked out great' she thought to herself. She'd tell Jess later though.  
  
What she didn't notice was that Draco had quirked a questioning eyebrow when he heard this. He knew she was lying. He could read her like a book. He could see that she was pissed off. Jess could tell too, but she figured she was still mad about Pansy's rude remark. But Draco knew better. He knew how Snape was. Obviously there was more to this story, and he was determined to find out what exactly it was that she wasn't telling everybody. "Krysta and Blair are gonna show me around Hogwarts tomorrow. Wanna come?" Jess asked Cara as mostly everyone went to bed. "Sure," she replied. "Well, Blair and I are going to bed now. You guys coming?" Krysta asked. "Yeah," Jess replied. "I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm just gonna sit down here for a while." Cara said. "Okay," and they walked off.  
  
Cara was under the impression that she was alone in the common room, and sat there, staring at the fireplace, quietly singing an Elvish song from The Lord of the Rings to herself. She was about get up and go to bed, when she noticed none other than Draco Malfoy standing behind the couch with a strange look on his face. "Oh God. What the hell are you doing here?" she said. "I am in Slytherin, that means that I can be down here too girl. What the hell were you singing over there?" He replied. "It's an elvish song," she said, but the look of confusion was still on his face. "It's from a movie. And I have a name you know, it's not girl," she continued. "Alright then, Cara, is it? Why don't you tell me why you lied to everyone," he said with a cocky voice. "What are you talking about?" she asked, playing dumb. "Oh please. Snape just let you off the hook, no punishment at all. You may have fooled all those other idiots, but I'm not that thick," Draco said. "Could've fooled me..." Cara said under her breath and glanced back at the fireplace.  
  
Just then, she saw something in there that scared the hell out of her. It was a face. There was a face in the fire. It was scarred and wrinkled, with serpent eyes. The color drained from her already pale face. And then the face smiled, revealing it's rotted teeth and disappeared. "What are you starring at?" Draco asked. This made her jump a little. "Did you see that?" she said, almost in a whisper, still keeping her eyes locked on the fire. "See what? Stop trying to change the subject! What happened in Snape's office?" he demanded. Cara shook her head a little bit, trying to come back to her senses. She figured she was probably just overtired. "Why should I tell you? And why do you care? I thought I was a filthy American," she mocked. "Just curious. I have to admit, it was very amusing to see Pansy get clocked like that." he said, a smile tugging at his lips. "Fine if you really need to know so badly, he said that if I screw up again, he's gonna have Dumbledore expel me!" she said, with anger in her voice. "Ah I see. Now that sounds more like Snape. Ha! Well, I guess you're going to have to behave yourself from now eh?" he replied. Cara rolled her eyes and started off up to her room, But then she turned around and said, "Listen, I know you hate me, but could you do me a favor and not tell Pansy. I really don't feel like putting up with her. If she finds out, she'll purposely try to set me off, and, if you haven't noticed, I don't have a lot of, err, patience." A smirk showed up on his face. "I never would have guessed," he said sarcastically. "Alright, I won't tell her. Besides, even if I did, it's not like that moron would know what expulsion was anyway. And I never said I hated you. Actually, I find you and your friend very entertaining. But it doesn't mean I like you either, so don't get any ideas." he said sharply. "Okay, whatever pimp. Thanks. Night." Cara replied and walked up to her room. Draco stood there and watched her. 'Pimp?' he thought, 'what the hell is that supposed to mean?'  
  
She tiptoed into her room. Everyone was asleep. She slipped into her pajamas and grabbed her Walkman. She popped The Murderdolls CD in it and slipped the headphones on her head. She jumped into bed and lay there for a minute. She thought about how incredibly hot Draco was, even though he was an ass, and wondered if he was lying about not telling Pansy. She couldn't make her mind up about him. Then, she thought about the face in the fire. She shivered as she remembered It's evil grin. She'd tell Jess about it tomorrow, and the expulsion thing too. After about 10 minutes, she drifted into sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Jess awoke the next morning at about 11 o'clock. It was Saturday, so there were no classes. She stretched and peered over at Cara's bed. She giggled at the sight. Cara was sprawled out on the bed, her covers on the floor, and she could hear the faint shrieking of the Murderdolls front man, Wednesday 13. "Hey! Wake up!!!" she yelled. There was no reaction. Jess sighed and walked over to Cara. Jess shook her and said, "Get up!" Cara stirred, looked up at Jess, gave her the finger, and pulled the pillow from under her head, hit Jess in the face with it, and then covered her own head with it. "That's it!" Jess exclaimed. She walked into the bathroom, grabbed the water glass that was in there, and proceeded to fill it up with cold tap water. She then walked out with the cup and ripped the pillow and headphones off Cara and dumped the glass of water on Cara's head. Cara shot up. "Bitch!!!" she screamed, her hair and face sopping wet. Jess laughed and dropped the cup. Then she saw Cara getting up with a mischievous grin on her face. "You're dead," she said. Cara picked up the cup and ran to the bathroom. She quickly filled it with cold water, but just as she came out of the bathroom, she saw Jess, running for her life into the common room. Cara ran after her, still planning on dumping the water on Jess.  
  
Jess ran into the common room, screaming, "Shit! Krysta, Blair hide me!" They along with, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint all looked at her confused. Then they saw Cara jump down the staircase. "You fucking whore!" she said, but with humor in her voice. "Move out of my way," Cara ordered Krysta and Blair. They did so, and Cara dumped the water all over Jess, as Jess squealed in reaction to the freezing water. Everyone snickered at the sight of the two soaked girls. Jess grabbed a pillow off the couch and whipped it at Cara. But Cara ducked and the pillow went flying into Krysta's head. Jess gasped and said, "Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I was aiming for Cara." Krysta smirked and threw the pillow back at Jess, not realizing that Cara had stood back up, and hit Cara right in the back of her head. Draco started cracking up. "Oh you think that's funny huh?" Cara asked, not expecting a response. She picked up the pillow, and whipped it at him. It hit him right in the face. She flashed him a cocky grin. His laughter stopped, and he had a surprised look on his face. He quickly snapped out of it though, and threw it back at her. It was complete chaos from there. Everyone in the common room started to wrestle around and throw pillows at each other. All except Pansy.  
  
Just then, Blair threw a pillow at Marcus. He ducked and it hit Pansy right in the head. "Oops. Sorry Pansy," Blair said giggling. "Fuck you!!" Pansy shouted. "This is ridiculous! These stupid American bitches have only been here for one day, and you are all chummy with them!" Then she stomped out of the common room. The fun all stopped after that. Jess and Cara looked guiltily at the floor. "Don't let it get to you," Marcus said. "She's just jealous because you two are already better liked than her." Krysta chimed in. "Uh, yeah," Cara said. "Well, we better go get dressed if you guys are gonna show us around the castle," Jess said to Blair and Krysta. "Alright. We'll wait for you down here and then go to the great hall for lunch. Then we'll give you the grand tour!" Blair replied excitedly. The two girls ran up to their dorm.  
  
About an hour later, they were ready. Jess had a black muscle tank on that said 'Sum 41' on it in red letters and a pair of khaki cargo flares. She has her hair in pigtails and blue eye shadow with darker blue eyeliner on. She had a pair of black cargo boots on with happy bunny shoelaces in them. Cara had a hot pink tank top with a long sleeved black fishnet shirt over it. The fishnet hooked around her thumbs and her fingernails were painted black. She had a pair of baggy black pants on with about 6 chains hooked onto the belt loops on her left side. She had a black pair of Vans on with the Muppet Animal on the shoelaces. She had her hair up in a high ponytail with her two red streaks framing her face. She had on thick black eyeliner and black eye shadow, and blue mascara, which looked really cool.  
  
"Ready?" Krysta asked them. They nodded the four girls walked down to the great hall. When they entered, they saw Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny. Hermione noticed them and waved. "We'll be back in a minute," Jess said to Krysta and Blair. It wasn't Hermione and the others who caught her attention however; it was none other than the gorgeous Oliver Wood. Jess and Cara walked over to the Gryffindor table, without noticing the staring eyes of their fellow Slytherins. "Hey. Sup?" Cara said to her Gryffindor friends. "Nothing too much," Ron replied. "We're trading Wizard Cards," Harry said. "Umm, what are those?" Cara asked, looking at Jess to see of she knew, But Jess' attention was on something else, or someone else. She was smiling at Wood, who had greeted her warmly. He was introducing her to some of his friends. "So, do you play quidditch?" he asked her. She furrowed her brow in confusion. "Play what?" she asked. "You don't know what quidditch is? I'll have to teach you some time. You know, I'm the captain for the Gryffindor team," he stated with a grin. Back to Cara, Ron and Harry now. "Hey, they move! That's fucking cool!" Cara said as they showed her some of their Wizard Cards. "Yeah, you get them in chocolate frog packages." Ginny said. "Cool," Cara replied.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, Pansy was gossiping with the other 2nd years about Cara and Jess. "They just got here and they act like they run the place! Especially that Cara girl," she said as she pointed to her black eye from the fight yesterday. "Why did you let them go and talk to the stupid Mudblood and her friends Krysta?" Millicent Bulstrode asked accusingly. "Hey, leave her alone Mil. What the hell was she supposed to do? Drag them away?" Blair shot back. Mil rolled her eyes and started to talk to Pansy. "Hi guys," Cara and Jess said as they made their way to the table. "What the hell do you think you were doing over there?" Draco asked snidely. "Huh?" Jess asked confused. "You can't go over there and talk to bloody Gryffindors when you're a Slytherin! Especially not Potty and his friends," Draco informed them. "And why would that be?" Cara asked. "Because all Slytherins hate Gryffindors stupid. We're rival houses." Pansy answered. "Fuck you Pansy. Don't even start with me you dumb bitch, before I give you another black eye to match your left." Cara said. Draco quirked an eyebrow and smirked, however he was a bit disappointed that he wouldn't get to see Cara beat Pansy's ass again. He chuckled when he thought about the fight. "Well sorry. It's not like anyone told us th-," Jess started to say but Cara interrupted her. "And it's not like it matters. They're our friends and you're just gonna have to live with that." Cara snapped. "Whatever. Let's just drop it and eat," Blair said. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad that people are actually reading this. Just to make everything clear, everyone is in their 2nd year, except Wood and the characters that are older in the books/movies. This story is taking place when the Chamber of Secrets fiasco is going on. I had originally changed Rowling's plot a bit and made the 2nd years 15 years old. But I decided to change it so they are 13. This probably won't make sense unless you read Chapter 2 before I updated it. Also, I usually write at least one chapter a day at about 5 o'clock in the morning Eastern US time lol. So check for frequent updates.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
After lunch, Krysta and Blair led Cara and Jess up the Grand Staircase, which moved. But the girls had already learned that when they first came. They thought it was cool, like a ride. They saw all the classrooms and were introduced to many of the teachers. Blair and Krysra also introduced them to some of the ghosts. "No way!" Cara said in amazement as she and Jess were introduced to Nearly Headless Nick. "How are you only nearly headless?" Jess asked. "Ah, like this," Nick said as he tilted his head and most of his neck came unattached except for one little portion. "Whoa, sweet!" Cara said. "Yes, well we must be going now Nick. See you around!" Krysta said.  
  
"This place is wild. I'm gonna get so lost..." Cara said. "We're going to go outside in the courtyard? Want to come?" Blair asked Cara and Jess. "Umm, sure. We'll meet you out there, but we have to go to the common room real quick," Cara answered as she pulled Jess with her. "Alright," Blair said as Jess and Cara walked off to the common room. "Why did we have to come here?" Jess asked as they entered the Slytherin common room. "I have to tell you two really important things. First of all, I didn't tell you the whole story yesterday. Snape didn't give me detention, but he said if I pull shit like that again, he's gonna have that Dumbledore dude expel me!" Cara said. "How did you manage to get yourself into so much trouble on your first day here?" Jess asked. "I dunno, but anyway, the other thing is, last night, when you went to bed and I stayed to chill in the common room, I was talking to Draco, and I looked over at the fire, and there was a really freaky looking face in it!" Cara continued. Jess stared at her for a second, and then started to laugh. "Fuck you! I'm serious!" Cara shouted at her. Jess calmed down a bit and then looked at Cara. Her hazel eyes had no lies in them. Jess could tell when Cara was lying; it wasn't one of her strong points. "Oh my God, you're serious?" Jess said almost in a whisper. Cara nodded her head yes and Jess said, "It was probably nothing. I mean, this school is weird." "Yeah, I guess," Cara, said, feeling a little more relieved. "Let's go find Krysta and Blair," Jess said and they headed to the courtyard.  
  
"So, up late talking to Draco, were you?" Jess said with a smirk as they made their way outside. "Oh please! I'll admit, he is very hot, but he's the biggest asshole in the world, maybe with the exception of Pansy." Cara replied. "Oh, sure," Jess said sarcastically. Cara scoffed. "Look who's talking Mrs. Oliver Wood! Think you can control your drool next time he looks at you?" Cara said with a smile. "Oh my God! I was drooling!" Jess said. "Shut up sped," Cara said with a laugh. "Hey," Krysta said as Cara and Jess approached her and Blair. "Hey," Cara said. "So, what's there to do for fun around here?" Jess asked. "Well, I suppose we can go over to the lake. That's where most of the other Slytherins are right now," Blair answered. "Sure," said Jess.  
  
The four walked over to the lake, and, unfortunately, Pansy was there, with Mil. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were down there too, mocking the passersby. "Well, if it isn't the two foreign trouble makers," Draco said with a smirk. Cara rolled her eyes. "And I thought the Gryffindor dream team was bad. These two haven't even been here for two days, and they've already caused more trouble than they're worth," Draco said to his cronies. Jess gave him a fake laugh and then the finger. Pansy and her accomplice heard this, and decided to join in. "What, may I ask, is the point of all the chains on your pants?" she asked Cara. "To wrap around your neck when you piss me off Pansy," she replied and shot her a fake smile. Pansy scoffed and said, "Draco, are you going to let her talk to me like that?" "Yeah, why the hell would I care?" Draco said. "Because silly, you're my boyfriend," she replied cheerily. "For the last bloody time Parkinson, I am not, nor will I ever be your boyfriend!" he shot back, frustration in his voice. "But... but... Drakie I-" she said pleadingly. "And don't ever call me Drakie again!" he interrupted. Tears started to fill Pansy's eyes and she ran off. Cara and Jess collapsed from laughter. Their faces were red as they clutched their stomachs and lay on the ground. Krysta and Blair tried to conceal their giggles. "Look what you stupid Americans did now!" Mil screeched and chased after Pansy. This made Cara and Jess laugh even harder.  
  
At around 2 o'clock, Krysta and Blair led Jess and Cara to professor Snape's classroom and said they'd see them around. Cara and Jess were supposed to go to Snape's room to learn the basics of magic. "Ah, Ms. Copeland, Ms. Greene, it's nice of you to finally join us," Snape greeted them. They forced fake smiles and then Cara said, "Us?" "Yes Ms. Copeland, us. I have assigned the student with the highest grades in your year to tutor you both, Ms. Hermione Granger," Snape answered. The girls smiled as thy saw Hermione, sitting in the corner of the room and waving to them. "Now, under normal circumstances, I would assign a Slytherin to assist you. But I have noticed, that unlike most Slytherins and Gryffindors, you three seem to get along and, when I asked Ms. Granger, she was somewhat eager to help out. So, I will be back in five hours, I have an important teachers meeting to attend and papers to organize. I am trusting you three," and with that, Snape left the classroom.  
  
Cara and Jess sat next to Hermione. Hermione showed them the basic things, like leviosa and how to make a standard potion base. They learned some Transfiguration, Charms, and a little bit of Herbology information. Also, unlike most students, Cara and Jess found the History of Magic fascinating. "This stuff isn't that hard," Cara said. "Yes, well, it comes easily to the two of you, unlike some of the students here like Seamus Finnigan. The poor boy can barely do an essay without causing a minor explosion," Hermione answered and the three girls giggled. Just then, Snape walked in. "Ah, it's good to see that you managed to stay out of trouble," he said, eyeing Cara. "Well, I would like an essay from each of you on my desk Monday morning, telling me what the two of you have learned today. What Ms. Granger has taught you should give you a good idea of what goes on in this school. When you go to your classes on Monday, you professors of that class will assign you both extra work I am sure, so that you will learn almost everything that the students in your year learned last year. However, if you three cannot keep your grades up, you will be moved into classes with the 1st years. You may go to dinner now," Snape instructed.  
  
The three girls piled out of Snape's classroom. "So, Harry told me that there is a rumor going around that you and Pansy Parkinson got into a fight Cara. Is it true?" Hermione asked as the three girls headed to the Great Hall. Cara and Jess laughed. "Yeah. It was pretty funny. Look at her left eye when we get to the Great Hall. It's all bruised and puffy," Cara said, giggling at the thought of it. "Oh, Jess. Wood wanted me to give this to you," Hermione said and handed Jess a folded up piece of paper. "Ooh. Looks like Jess' got herself a boyfriend," Cara said teasingly. "Shut up!" Jess snapped. Hermione shook her head and laughed. "Uh... hey Hermione, I was just wondering where that scar on Harry's head came from. I mean, It's weird. I've never seen a scar shaped like a lightning bolt before and I was wondering if it had anything to do with the whole being a wizard thing?" Cara asked. Hermione laughed and said, "Well, if you mean are you going to get one because you're a witch, then no. But seriously, Harry's scar is famous. Harry is famous as a matter of fact. Well, in the wizarding world at least." "Seriously? That's cool, but why?" Jess asked. Hermione stopped. "Well, you see, a long time ago there was a wicked evil wizard named... Lord Voldemort. He killed many wizards and witches that would not come over to the dark side. Harry's parents were two of these wizards. He- Who- Must- Not- Be- Named, who Voldemort is more commonly known as, killed Harry's parents when he was a baby, and he tried to kill Harry, but Harry was too strong. The spell backfired and made Voldemort weak. It also left Harry with that scar. Voldemort came to Hogwarts last year. He was using the body of the old DADA teacher, Prof. Quirrell. That's why Gilderoy Lockhart is here this year." She summarized the whole Sorcerer's Stone story, and then they started to walk towards Great Hall again. "Poor Harry," Cara said. "Yes, well I'll see you around. If you need any help in any of your classes, I am always willing," Hermione said as she headed for the Gryffindor table and the girls went and sat at the Slytherin table across from Krysta and Blair. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks again for great reviews. I'm glad that people are relating to Cara and Jess. Considering the fact that Cara and Jess are in fact my best friend and I, except we're 16 instead of 13 in real life and don't get into this much trouble at school, I feel that I'd get along with the reviewers very well. Lol. Anyway, sorry I didn't have this chapter up this morning when I was planning to post it. This chapter might be a bit confusing, so if there are any ?'s, email me at XkIlLmSaMeRiCaXcs.com. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The next morning, Cara and Jess woke up at around 8 o'clock. They got dressed and went down o the Great Hall for breakfast. Just then, owls started to swoop down in the Great Hall and drop letters and packages and newspapers on the tables. "Oh my God! What the hell!" Jess exclaimed. "It's just the mail," Krysta said, giggling. "Oh," Jess said. "But mail doesn't come on Sundays," Cara stated. "It does here," Blair said, and opened a letter from her mom. "Whoa, my mom sent me Entertainment Weekly. Sweet." Cara said and flipped through the magazine. Jess looked through her mail. It was a letter from her parents, an YM magazine, and another letter, with no return address on it. She opened the letter from her parents first. It said things like, 'We miss you so much sweetie,' and, 'Take care of yourself.'  
  
"Holy Shit!" Jess looked up at Cara, who was hugging a different magazine tightly. "Huge centerfold poster of Orlando!!!" Cara said excitedly and she shoved it Jess' face. Cara's obsession with Orlando Bloom was amusing. Jess thought it was so funny when they'd be looking through stupid teenybopper magazines, which neither of them liked, for Orlando Bloom pictures. Then they'd spend their whole allowance on them. "Sexy," Jess said. She then turned her attention to the letter with no return address on it, when Cara started to explain to Krysta who Orli was, when Krysta had asked, "Who's he." Jess opened the letter, curiously and anxiously. The letter read:  
  
Dear Jess,  
Hello. I was just wondering if Hermione gave you the  
letter I wrote to you the other day. When you get  
this letter, we'll be in breakfast. So, about the  
other letter, turn around and nod weather we'll meet  
up or not later. I'll be watching you.  
Sincerely,  
Oliver Wood  
  
Jess blushed and tuned around to face the Gryffindor table. As it said in the letter, Wood was looking at her. Jess nodded her head 'yes' and he smiled at her. She turned back around and started to eat. In the note Hermione had given her yesterday, Wood had asked if Jess wanted to meet up after classes on Monday, after her first flying lesson particularly, so he could teach her about Quidditch. Jess liked some sports, field hockey in particular. Not like Cara. The only thing Cara liked that was remotely a sport, was WWE wrestling. Cara tended to practice wrestling moves on Jess during gym at their old school. Jess giggled at the thought.  
  
"So, who's that from?" Cara said, with a mischievous grin on her face. But before Jess could answer, Cara snatched the letter off the table and quickly read it. "Ooh, Oliver Wood. And what's this? You're meeting up later?" Cara teased. "Give me that!" Jess said and grabbed the letter out of Cara's hand. Cara smiled and said, "Well, he definitely is a hottie, but isn't he a bit old for you?" "He's just teaching me about this game called quidditch after classes tomorrow, and it's only a 4 year difference," Jess said. "Yeah, whatever," Cara said, as she turned back to talk with Blair.  
  
After breakfast, Hermione met Cara and Jess in the library to help them do their essays and teach them some more of the information they didn't get to the day before. After about three hours, Hermione showed them the greenhouse, where they would be taking Herbology. It wasn't connected to the castle, so they had to go outside. "God, I'm never going to remember where all these classes are!" Cara exclaimed. Hermione laughed and said, "I'm sure someone from your house will help you." As the girls headed back, they ran into Draco and his bodyguards. "Why on earth are you two associating yourselves with this poor excuse for a witch," he asked Cara and Jess as he sneered at Hermione. "Leave her alone Draco," Jess said. "No shit. She's not bothering you. So why don't you go to hell. Or just anywhere away from us," Cara snapped at him. "You have some nerve talking to me like that," he shot back at her. Cara sighed, rolled her eyes, and grabbed one of Jess' arms and one of Hermione's and led them away from Draco into the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said to Cara. "I'm surprised you were able to control yourself. Yay for you," Jess said. Cara smiled and the three girls went down to the Great Hall for lunch. All during lunch, Deaco and his posse glared at Cara and Jess. 'How did these two stupid girls get into Slytherin?' he thought, 'And why is it that every time Cara snaps back at me, I find her more appealing?' He then thought, 'Appealing, where did that come from?' and quickly dismissed the thought from his mind. For the rest of the day, Cara and Jess basically just hung around with Krysta and Blair in the courtyard and in the common room. The time flew and it was soon 10 o'clock. The four girls headed up to their dorm and went to bed. Although Cara and Jess hated school, they couldn't help but be excited that they were going to be learning magic, and how to fly, tomorrow. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Wow guys, really sorry this chapter took so long to get up. I'm trying to collect all my thoughts. I have so many ideas, and since I'm running this story till' the 7th year, I want to space out some of the things. Also, I've been working on a WWE story. This is one of the longer chapters, hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters or any movie or book lines... blah, blah, blah... you know the drill.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Cara, stop sleeping with your fucking headphones on!" Jess yelled, after she'd had to wake Cara up. "I can't sleep in silence. I'll go crazy. I need the music on," Cara replied, as she began to get dressed. "Well, you can't hear the alarm go off. I'm not going to battle with you to try and wake you up every morning!" Jess exclaimed. "Okay. No battles, I promise," Cara said, but Jess knew that was a bold-faced lie. "Hey, these uniforms are boring as hell. And if they expect me to wear these shoes, they are crazy!" Cara said, holding up the pair of black loafers. "I'm wearing my boots," Cara finished, after discarding the shoes onto the floor. Cara had already tried to 'spice up' her uniform. She had safety pins clipped to the shirt and her white button up shirt was half tucked in and half untucked and the first two buttons weren't buttoned. Her tie was also loose around her neck, Avril Lavigne style. She plastered on her dark eyeliner, as usual, and put on some silver eye shadow. Her hair was up in two pigtails, and she had put on her combat boots, that went up to her knees and had multicolored shoelaces in them. Jess had her shirt and tie the same way as Cara, but she had the whole shirt untucked instead of half of it. She didn't mind the shoes, so she just wore them. On her skirt however, she had put little pins with Spongebob and the Happy Bunny and things like that all over. She had silver sparkles on as eye shadow, thin blue eyeliner, and silverish lip- gloss on. Her hair was down, but it was curled.  
  
The two girls walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast after they were done dressing. Dumbledore smiled when he saw how they had modified their uniforms. Obviously, he didn't really care. "Those boots are wicked!" Blair said when she saw Cara's boots. "Thanks," she said back, and took the seat across from Blair, which was unfortunately right next to Draco Malfoy. As Cara sat, Draco gave her a questioning look, but surprisingly said nothing. Pansy was furious when she saw who was sitting next to Draco. She stormed over to Mil, and started to whisper things to her about Cara. Cara noticed this, but just rolled her eyes. To tell you the truth, she really didn't care what Pansy said to her prissy little friends about her. It was the things she said to other people that pissed her off. The seating arrangement was as follows:  
  
KrystaBlairMarcusMillicentPansy ==================== JessCaraDracoCrabbeGoyle  
  
"So, either of you girls interested in Quidditch?" Marcus asked, trying to make conversation. "You know, I'm the captain for the Slytherin team," he said proudly. "Actually, I have no clue what Quidditch is," Cara responded. Marcus and Draco both stared open mouthed at her. They both started explaining the game to her. "Sounds confusing to me," Cara said, after about a 15-minute explanation from the two. "Well, it would, wouldn't it?" Draco said, with a smirk. "Hey! Are you implying something Malfoy?" Cara retorted. "No. Nothing at all," he lied. Cara rolled her eyes and said, "I think I'll just stick to wrestling," Both boys gave her a 'what the hell are you talking about look.' "You're kidding! You don't know what wrestling is? You know, WWE?" she asked. Both boys shook their heads no. "Well, it's a lot less confusing than quidditch. It's basically just a bunch of guys beating the shit out of each other, except it's not real, but it looks real," she tried to explain. She sighed when she saw the confused expressions on their faces hadn't left and said, "I'll send my mom a letter and tell her to owl me a magazine." The boys nodded, still confused, and went back to eating.  
  
Jess had completely tuned everyone out at the mention of quidditch. Her thoughts strayed to Oliver Wood after that. She had forgotten about their 'date' after classes today. She smiled when she thought about it. She was going to get to hang out with possibly, the hottest guy in school. 'Is it a date?' she thought to herself. 'What should I wear. I hope I don't say anything retarded,' "Earth to Jess," she heard someone say. It was Cara. "Huh?" she asked, after coming back to reality. "I said, we're gonna have to take Flint and Malfoy here to a wrestling show sometime, right?" she repeated. "Oh, yeah sure," Cara smiled at her friends spaciness. The mail came then, nothing interesting though. Cara had her mom send her a book, Tuck Everlasting, which she had left at home. "God, you're reading that frickin' book again?!" Jess exclaimed. "Yeah. I can't help it. It's my favorite," Cara said, as she flipped through the book. "What is this, the fourth time you've read it this year?" Jess asked, as she laughed. "Hmm... I'm not sure. Something like that," Cara replied. "Well, you know, just because you read the same book four times, it doesn't count as reading four books," Jess informed Cara. "Shut up! It does for me. I'm not much of a reader if you haven't noticed. The end of this book still makes me cry every time I read it," Cara said. "You mean miss hard-ass bitch cries at the end of a stupid book? That's very unexpected," Draco butt in. "Hey. Get off my case. It's really sad. You probably haven't even read it." "And why, may I ask, is it so sad?" Draco asked. Cara handed him the book. "Read it, and you tell me," she said, as she smiled and she, Jess, Blair, and Krysta got up to get their schedules from Snape. Draco just looked at the book for a minute. 'Who is she to tell me to read this book?' he thought. He then sighed, put it in his robe pocket, and went to get his schedule as well.  
  
"We have Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors first," Krysta said. The four girls walked to the greenhouse, where Professor Sprout greeted them. "Oh, you must be the new students. I'm Professor Sprout. Well, I know Ms. Granger has been helping you catch up, so you'll be able to do the activity today with us. And, please stay after class so I can assign you some extra work," she said. The class filled, and Professor Sprout started to explain about Mandrakes. Everyone put on yellow smocks, so their robes didn't get dirty, gloves, and earmuffs. "An adult Mandrake's cry can kill you if you are unprotected. These are not full-grown, so they would only make you pass out. Mandrakes are used for releasing a person fro a petrified state. Now, if you'll all make sure your earmuffs are on securely, and pull your Mandrakes from their pot, and switch them into the other pot in front of you," she directed the class. Everyone did so, and the squeals were ear piercing. Jess and Cara were surprised at the fact that Mandrake seedlings resembled babies. They were difficult to get into the other pot. A Gryffindor boy named Neville Longbottom passed out, which sent the Slytherins into a fit of laughter, along with a few of the Hufflepuffs. After class was dismissed, Cara and Jess stayed to get their work, and then met up with Krysta and Blair in the courtyard.  
  
"What do we have now?" Blair asked. "Umm... History of Magic with Ravenclaw," Krysta responded. "Ugh... History?" Cara said. "Damn, I was hoping I'd escape that class when we came here. I suck at History." The four girls walked into the classroom, and when they did, Cara noticed a very good-looking Ravenclaw boy, sitting in the middle of the room. He looked a lot like Jesse McCartney, from Summerland. 'Not bad' she thought, as she walked pat him to take a seat in the far corner of the class. When the four girls sat down, Cara asked Krysta who he was. "That's Blake Marsten. Why? Do you fancy him?" she asked with a smirk. "No! I don't even know him. But he is very hot. That's why I asked," Cara retorted. Her view of the boy was blocked when Pansy Parkinson sat right in her line of vision. 'Damn,' Cara thought.  
  
As expected, History of Magic was BORING! But it wasn't as hard as Cara had expected. The teacher was a ghost, which surprised the girls. His name was Professor Binns. They received extra work from him as well. Next, Cara and Jess had flying lessons with Madam Hooch. Krysta and Blair showed them where to go, and Cara and Jess were taught how to call your broom, kick off, and hover. She didn't assign them any extra work, obviously, since they only had to take 1 year of flying. After flying, they met up with Krysta and Blair again and went to Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was with Gryffindor. The Gryffindors sat on the left side of the room and the Slytherins on the right. There were numerous moving pictures of Gilderoy Lockhart around the room. When everyone arrived, Gilderoy Lockhart walked down the small staircase that led to his office. "Ah, I see you've all purchased the complete set of my books," he said as he flashed a toothy smile. All the girls swooned, except Cara and Jess.  
  
"He's gorgeous," Blair said. "Ew!" Cara exclaimed, but quiet enough so that Lockhart didn't hear. Krysta looked at her and said, "Are you crazy? Lockhart is dreamy!" Cara looked over at Jess, and Jess replied with a disgusted face. The two girls giggled. Then they had to be quiet because Lockhart was starting his lesson. "I understand there are two American exchange students in this class. Please stand up," Jess rolled her eyes, and Cara muttered, "Oh God." They stood up and both blushed a bit. "Ah, Slytherins I see. What are your names?" Lockhart asked. They told them and then he let them sit back down. He explained to them how he knew Hermione was tutoring them and how they needed to stay for extra work and blah, blah, blah. They he finally started today's lesson. He handed out a questioner to everyone. "I would like to see how much knowledge you have so far of this class. Start now!" Lockhart exclaimed. The questions were ridiculous. It was all stupid things like, 'What is Lockehart's favorite color?' and other absurd questions. Cara just wrote her name on the piece of parchment with her raven feather quill and passed it in blank, while Jess took wild guesses at everything. Cara had never really cared too much about her grades. Jess didn't care all that much either, but didn't want to start off the school year with a zero. "Times up!" Lockhart said after about 15 minutes. He collected all the pieces of parchment. He looked at Cara's and said, "Tisk, tisk Ms. Copeland. I'm afraid I'll have to give you a zero." Cara rolled her eyes and put on a pretend frightened face. "Oh no!" she said sarcastically. "Ms Copeland, are you going to take this class seriously?" he asked her. "Are you? I mean, seriously. Is knowing your favorite color actually going to help us against the dark arts?" she replied in an aggravated tone. This made Jess, Draco and a few boys snicker. They, like Cara, didn't like Lockhart. The girls however stared at Cara open mouthed, not believing that she just said that to the famous Gilderoy Lockhart. Lockhart, however, just brushed it off and said to watch her tone or she'd have detention. Then he started the actual lesson. After a bit of talking, he walked over to a sheet that was draped over something. He unveiled it and after he finished making a speech about how foul the creature was. There were little blue bug things inside. Cara and Jess both raised their eyebrows, partially because they had never seen anything that looked like this before, and partially because these little creatures didn't look very intimidating. "Cornish pixies?" Seamus asked, questioning the danger of these tiny beings. He and another Gryffindor boy named Dean Thomas both started laughing. Lockhart then released the pixies. They filled the room, and started destroying everything. When Lockhart tried to stop them, they grabbed his wand and he yelled, "Well, I'll let you handle the rest. Class Dismissed." He then ran into his office and shut the door. The students started to run out of the classroom. Cara and Jess met up with Krysta and Blair in the hallway.  
  
"I can see he's gonna be a great teacher," Jess said, sarcastically. Cara nodded in agreement. "No kidding. What a baby," she said. "So much for our extra work." Jess said, not sounding to upset about it though. "Hey, it's not our problem," Cara said. "What do we have now?" she continued. "Lunch." Blair said. "Yeah, and then we have Potions, Transfiguration and Charms," Krysta informed everyone. "Lockhart let us out early though, so we still have 10 minutes to blow," Blair said. They went to the common room and got their books for the next three classes. Then they headed down to the Great Hall. When they sat down at the Slytherin table, Cara and Jess could not escape the death glares Pansy and Mil were giving them. After lunch was a little more than half way over, Cara was done eating and fidgeting with her fingernails. She glanced up and saw Pansy glaring at her. Cara sighed and slammed her fist on the table, making Jess, Blair, Krysta, Draco, Flint, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Mil jump and stare at her. "Listen you pug-faced ditz! If I catch you staring at me one more time, I'll rip your eyes out and make you swallow them!" she snarled at Pansy. Pansy's mouth dropped open slightly, and Draco and Flint burst into laughter. Jess snickered, and Mil shot her a look of hatred. Cara turned her attention back to her fingernails, and for the rest of lunch, talked to Flint. Pansy however, for a change, was silent for the rest of lunch. She was obviously scared of Cara. And that's exactly how Cara wanted it.  
  
After lunch, Cara, Blair, Krysta, and Jess headed to Potions, with the Gryffindors. "Hey!" they heard from behind them. The four turned around and saw Hermione, Harry and Ron coming towards them. Blair and Krysta felt a little uncomfortable when they saw this. Jess and Cara however, greeted their Gryffindor friends warmly. The seven of them walked to the dungeons, talking about this and that and Cara received many compliments from Ron about how she talked back to Lockhart. They entered the Potions classroom early, so Cara and Jess kept talking to the Gryffindor trio. Krysta and Blair took seats on the right side of the room, and sat in silence. They didn't really hate Hermione, Harry and Ron, they just didn't want the other Slytherins to be mad of they got caught conversing with them. The classroom started to fill, and Cara and Jess took their seats at the table in front of Krysta and Blair. Snape walked in and the whole room grew silent. He walked right over to Jess and Cara's table. "Essays please," he said and held out his hand. Cara rummaged through her messenger bag that said 'Murderdolls' across the front, and handed him a piece of parchment that was folded up about four times. He cocked an eyebrow at her and she just gave him a sweet smile. Jess handed him a much neater piece of paper from her 'Blink 182' bag. He then stormed up to the front of the classroom. Potions was deathly boring. Snape obviously favored the Slytherins, Draco in particular, and gave them house points every chance he got. Jess felt this was a little unfair, but Cara didn't really care. Hermione knew almost every question Snape asked, and Jess noticed he hardly ever called on her. He would usually call on poor Harry, obviously trying to embarrass him.  
  
"Ugh. Well that was the single most boring and confusing class ever!" Cara exclaimed after they left the classroom. "You two have to go get your cats for Transfiguration," Blair told Cara and Jess. They looked a bit confused, but didn't ask any questions and followed Blair and Krysta to their dorm to get their animals. "Why do we need them?" Cara asked Krysta. "Because you'll have to transform your cat into something else. Hence the name Transfiguration," she replied. "Ah I see," Cara said. They walked into Charms, which they had with the Ravenclaws, and sat at two tables in the back of the classroom. The two classes weren't separated like they had been when they had class with Gryffindor. Evidently, Ravenclaw and Slytherin got along and as a result, to Cara's pleasure, Blake Marsten sat right in front of her. She nudged Jess and whispered, "He is wicked hot." Jess nodded in agreement as Professor McGonagall took her place at the head of the classroom. "Settle down please," she ordered.  
  
Transfiguration passed quickly. It was a pretty interesting class. Jess liked it a lot. Cara hadn't paid all that much attention to it though. She was staring at Blake almost the whole class. She couldn't help it. He was so cute! At the end of class, Jess and Cara headed towards the Charms classroom with Krysta and Blair. The teacher was a little dwarf! His name was Professor Flitwick. Jess didn't really like charms, but Cara did. She thought it was the easiest class because they didn't have to write anything. Finally, classes were over and the girls headed back to the common room. Jess was so excited. She was babbling to Cara about how she had to go meet Wood in a few minutes while they changed out of their uniforms. Cara put on a black fishnet shirt that hooked around her thumbs, a red tank top with Jack Sparrow on it, and a pair of black pipes (Pipes are baggy capri's in case you don't know. Well, they're actually a bit longer than capri's, but whatever). She also put on a pair of black flip- flops with spiked on the thong of them. Jess had on happy bunny tank top that said 'I'll be nicer when you get smarter' on it, a pair of black flares, and sneakers. She put her hair up in a high ponytail and started to re-apply her make-up. Cara rolled her eyes and grabbed her book bag and headed downstairs to the common room to do some homework. She sat at the table facing the window and put her headphones on. She looked at her books, trying to decide which boring class she wanted to do first. She finally decided on Potions first to get it out of the way. She saw Jess emerge out of the girl's dorm after a minute or two and hop out of the common room, a smile plastered across her face.  
  
After Cara finished her potions work, she stared out the window. She started to sing along with her music. "Talking bout payback, those pussy mother fuckers wanna talk that shit fuck that! Talking bout the- Hey!" (Freak of Nature by Sinister) she said as someone pulled the headphones off her head from behind. She turned to see none other than Draco, holding the blaring headphones and looking at them questionably. "Bloody hell woman! You think there were enough swears in that one verse?" he said, still staring at the headphones. "No I don't," she replied, trying to snatch them from his hands. He pulled them away and smirked. She rolled her eyes and said, "Don't even start Malfoy. I'll kick your ass." He scoffed and said, "You wish." She gave him a cocky smirk, stood up, and grabbed the headphones from his hand. He frowned and said, "Damn.' Cara sat back down at the table and started to rummage through her bag. She pulled out her Transfiguration book and started to flip through it. Draco took the seat next to her and looked at the parchment on the table that had her extra assignment written on it. "Psh. That's so easy," he said to Cara. She looked at him and smiled. "Well then," she said. "You won't mind helping me then." He shrugged and started instructing her on what to do. She got finished very quickly with his help, and by then, it was dinnertime. She put her stuff away and thanked Draco. "So, where's your other half?" he asked Cara. She shrugged and said, "Learning to play quidditch or something stupid like that." Draco frowned. "Quidditch is not stupid!" he said. "Whatever," Cara said, slightly amused by his defensive reaction. They walked down to the Great Hall, arguing about which teachers were better. Draco liked Snape and Cara liked Flitwick best. But they both agreed that Lockhart was a complete joke. "I'm surprised you don't faun over him like all the other girls," he commented. "Eww! No way! He's old and not cute," she exclaimed as they walked towards the Great Hall entrance. Draco laughed at this, but then stopped and gave a disgusted look at something in front of the two of them. Cara looked up and saw Jess talking, and flirting with Wood. "Something wrong?" Cara asked him. "Why is your friend drooling over a Gryffindor? Doesn't she know that Slytherins and Gryffindors going together is frowned upon by both houses?" he asked her with an arrogant voice. She just rolled her eyes and said, "You're pathetic," and then walked into the Great Hall.  
  
Rewind Jess walked down to the entrance hall with her Nimbus 2001 in her hand. Oliver Wood was waiting by the door. 'He's so cute,' she thought. He gave her a gorgeous smile that almost made her collapse when she approached him. "Ready?" he asked. Jess nodded and he led her to the grounds. "You have a Nimbus 2001? That's the fastest model out right now," he said trying to make conversation. They talked about stupid, insignificant things until the got to the quidditch field. Oliver opened a suitcase that had balls in it. He explained how the game was played to Jess. "This is gonna be fun!" Jess said after he'd finished explaining it. "Let me see you fly," wood said. Jess flew around the field perfectly. "Wow! That's only the second time you've flown?" he asked. "Yeah," Jess replied. "That was really good. I better hope Flint doesn't recruit you," he said with a chuckle. The fooled around with the quaffle for a while; stealing it from each other and shooting it into the goals. When they had finished and dismounted their brooms, Wood said, "You'd make a fine chaser." Jess smiled and replied with, "Maybe I'll try out." They began to walk back to the castle for dinner. "I can't believe you're in Slytherin. You're too nice to be in that house," Wood said. "Thanks... I think," Jess said. The got into the entrance hall and Oliver was asking her about America. They parted ways and Jess walked into the Great Hall and took her seat next to Cara, who had a devilish grin on her face. "What?" Jess asked. "You like him," Cara stated factually. "No... okay, yeah. Can you blame me?" Jess said. Cara just chuckled and shook her head.  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter is so damn boring. That's why it took me forever to write it. 


End file.
